umI dont have one!
by S.O.U.E-FAN
Summary: my first story................ohh! Please red and REVIEW! Rather fluffy, but whaatever. A violetquigley story with a tinge of klausisadora :)
1. Beginnings

'Hewo!!! How ya doing??? My first fanfiction *wipes away a tear and sniffles* im soo proud I can hardly bear it!! Lol this is extremely fluffy!!! First though ppl who have given me inspiration!  
  
Smilies-You ROCK!!!! You have such good stories!!! Plz update though!!!! Ur my fav fanfiction person! Though I haven't read many.....hmmmm........Oh well!!! Your rule anyway!!  
  
Hermione Baudelaire- You are really good as well!!! I lurvvveeee ur stories! Their funky! (lol that's one gay word-Bush would be ashamed) update though or ill b forced to read sweet valley twins coz there wont be anything else decent enough to read, and trust me, sweet valley twins is not exactly the best series around...........................  
  
Jade Roxanne-Your stories r good too! (okay I no ive said that for every single one of these ppl, but its true!) But your Olaf raping Violet story kinda scared me! *clutches blanket and cowers* Well, good anyway!  
  
Roxysista-love ur story, its pretty good, but I cant believe u flamed HermioneBaudelaire!!!!!!! That was evil!!!!!!!! Apologize or update!!!! Your choice dude!  
  
Disclaimer-My god! This is so stupid! If I was Lemony Snicket, I'd be really rich, I'd b living in a mansion and rather than being on fanfiction, I'D BE ON MY PLAYSTATION!!!!!! Hellllllllooooooooooooo! Not mine, and u no it!  
  
CHAPPIE NUMBA ONE!!!! lol  
  
Quigley glanced to the left and hurriedly went to the other side of the road. He walked nervously into the cinema and there bought two tickets to '50 first dates'. He looked around, until he saw Violet. She was wearing black pants and a red t-shirt, simple enough, but to Quigley it looked like the most beautiful thing in the world. He waved to her, and when Violet got the signal, she rushed over.  
  
'Hi Quigley', she said.  
  
"Hey Violet. I got the tickets, and I'm just waiting in line for popcorn."  
  
"Has anyone seen you?"  
  
"No, of course not"  
  
"Good then. I think I saw Carmelita coming over but if we get into the theatre soon, I'm sure she won't notice us"  
  
"Alright, let's go"  
  
Together Violet and Quigley quickly slipped into the theatre. The ads had just started, and Violet and Quigley sat there sipping their coke. Quigley stared at Violet's hand resting on the armrest, and wondered if he should hold it. He had just gotten up the courage to do it, when she moved her hand to hold her coke. He sighed, but then the movie started.  
  
"Oh good, it's starting", Violet whispered into his ear.  
  
Quigley nodded his head and directed his eyes to the screen. He saw Violet's hand on the rest again, and this time managed to but his hand over hers. Violet glanced down at their hands and then looked up at Quigley, blushing. (Of course Quigley didn't know she was blushing, because it's dark in a movie theatre). Violet turned her hand over and held Quigley's hand firmly, yet gently.  
  
When the movie ended, Violet and Quigley waited until the end of the credits and then made their way out of the theatre. Just as they were coming out of the theatre, they saw Isadora and Klaus making out (A/N kissing, not........) and, looking disgusted, tried to quickly got out of there without them seeing them. However, that was not to be.  
  
"Quigley?!" Isadora exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Violet?" Klaus said, colour rising to his cheeks, as he realised what Quigley and Violet had seen them do. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"We're, umm, we just saw, umm, the movie, and umm, we're just heading back", Quigley said, trying to lie.  
  
"Yeah, and umm, it was pretty, umm good, and yeah......" Violet mumbled.  
  
"Oh, well we're just going to see it", Isadora said.  
  
"Like on a date?" Quigley accidentally let slip out.  
  
"No!" Klaus said. Now he was the colour of a tomato.  
  
"We're just seeing the movie as, you know, friends. Are you on a date?" Isadora said, shooting a dirty look at her brother.  
  
"Of course not!!!" Violet said turning the same colour as Klaus.  
  
"Well, the movie's probably going to start soon Isadora. We'd better go. Bye guys." Klaus said, trying to finish up the slightly embarrassing conversation.  
  
"Hope you, umm enjoy it." Quigley said, nudging Violet.  
  
Violet and Quigley quickly power walked to the exit of the cinema, and then ran. When they came to a set of benches a few hundred feet away, they sat down, red and breathing heavily.  
  
"That was gross", Quigley said.  
  
"I know, I mean Klaus and Isadora kissing??! Ugh!" Violet agreed with Quigley.  
  
"Yeah, just hope they don't tell anyone."  
  
"I wouldn't think they would".  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Quigley sat back, wondering what to do next. He thought that she might want to be kissed, so he sat on her bench, checked if there was anyone around and leaned in and kissed her. When they finished kissing, Quigley switched back to his own bench, and then both of them turned bright red.  
  
"We should probably go." Violet said.  
  
"Yeah, we should" Quigley said, standing up from his bench.  
  
Together Violet and Quigley ran back to the Orphans Shack.  
  
Okay, fluffy I know, but I was seriously bored, because I'm banned from TV for a year or so, because I threw this girls hat up on the roof.........dum de dum......... I also just ate about a tonne of chocolate, because everyone gave me all these choccie eggs, and now I feel seriously sick...........................................Well plz don't flame, coz it really pisses me off and then ill just flame ur stories and then ill be like hahahaha and yeah I'm a little psycho from all that sugar..................lol PEACE!!!! P.S turtles r cool!!! 


	2. Cheaters

Hello! And welcome to another amazing episode of ........umI don't have one! My story!!!!!!! Okay, I should stop! Alrighty! I have gone completely crazy on writing stories, coz I got braces yesterday, and yeah, I cant talk, so im bored as coz I cant call my friends coz they wont understand me, and I was supposed to go on radio tonite, but yeah I cant talk! So I have a sore mouth, one load of ffn stories, a lot of spit in my mouth coz I have an expander so I can't swallow, a sore throat, and ULTIMATE BOREDOM!!!!!!!!!!! Wow that was a long sentence! Yikeseez! Lol that's my new word! So anywayz................this is my second chappie, and below are my dedications, inspirations, blah blah blah blah!  
  
Smilies- I am now your stalker. I look at your page every day at least 10 times, hoping you've updated but you haven't!!!!!!!! What have you got to say for yourself, hmmmmm??? Anyways, im not your number 1 fan (BlackCherry667 takes that position), but I am your number 2 fan! And your stalker. So now I will review your stories with the signature, smilies stalker! LOL  
  
BlackCherry667-I love your stories! I recently discovered them, and I love them! They are hilarious! I went bonkos reading your stories the other day, and they were soooooooo funny! I love em! As in your words: UPDATE OR DIE! Do I get a llama??  
  
HermioneBaudelaire- Yours are soooooooooo good! You are like my idol! Praise all, praise all. Loti! Anywayz, could you please make a sequel to All You Wanted?????? I get so bored in maths, and I really need something to help me get through.....PLEASE!!!!! I am desperate! My maths teacher is a complete loser! Oh and Im not roxysista, she's my friend (though she can be a bitch at times) and since I don't have a web address, I put hers on. So, yeah!  
  
oOwallpaperOo- You were my first reviewer! Aren't you proud??? I know you are! Lol! Love your stories! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
KOOLJU- Ju, thanx so much for recommending me to ffn.m I like, would have not been able to survive 8th Grade! You rock!  
  
Alrighty now ill start! Jeez it took me a long time to get this far???? But, ive kept you long enough as it is, soo yeah! Thanx for reviewing guys, and whoever reviews will ALWAYS get a mention in my stories! Unless they flame. So REVIEW!!!  
  
LETS START ALREADY!!!  
  
Quigley gripped Violets hand harder as they ran towards the Orphan Shack. A couple of metres away from it, they broke apart, red faced, not wanting to be seen together. Quigley went in first, and 10 minutes later, when Quigley gave her the signal, Violet entered. She put on the noisy shoes, and stomped noisily across to the desk.  
  
Duncan was there. Violet felt her heart flutter, but then told herself that she was with Quigley now. She glanced at Quigley, but seeing him staring back at her, turned away. Duncan opened his mouth, ready to start a conversation, but stopped when he saw Quigley in the room.  
  
"I'm going to the library to research the project". Quigley said, breaking the silence. "Violet, do you want to come?" "Oh!" Violet was taken by surprise at the request. "I, I I've already finished" She said knowing that he didn't want to research, but knowing that Duncan knew that she had done it. "Maybe another time??"  
  
"Oh, yeah, whatever Violet" replied Quigley. He got up, and silently left the room.  
  
After 7 minutes or so, Duncan asked Violet, "Hey, um, Violet?"  
  
"Yeah Duncan?"  
  
"Um, how would you, um like to, um go for a walk?" Violet's heart jumped. She started to say yes, but then remembered Quigley. She told herself that her and Quigley weren't really together, and Duncan just wanted to go for a walk. Right?  
  
"Sure Duncan!"  
  
"Great!" Duncan seemed relieved. He got up with Violet, and they opened the door, and set off into the moonlight.  
  
Meanwhile, Quigley was at the library, looking at old maps. He heard a voice behind him, saying in a seductive voice, "Hello Quigley. I knew you'd come. How come you took so long?"  
  
He turned around, smiling. "Hi Maria. I was busy, but I'm here now"  
  
"Good. Lets go"  
  
Oooh Cliffyhanger!!! Hehehehe that was fun! Who is Maria??? Is Duncan going to take Quigleys place in Review, then tune in to the next episode of umI don't have one................!!!!!  
  
Review!  
  
You know you want too  
  
You know you do  
  
Even if you don't  
  
You will..............  
  
You must.........  
  
You shall.............  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
